Prime: War For Cybertron
by Sledgehammer425
Summary: The war for Cybertron has taken a drastic toll on the planet, as well as it's inhabitants. The fighting has only gotten far worse when the Decepticons decided to attack Tyger Pax. It was now total war. And casualties are to be expected.
1. No Bot Left Behind

_This story has a series of short stories and one-shots in it. I figured that since a majority of the stories on this fandom are based on Earth, I want to base mine on Cybertron._

Cybertron's twin moons glittered over the landscape. The moons projected light toward the darkened Cybertronian city of Tyger Pax. Without the moons, Tyger Pax would appear to be a darkened and barren wasteland. The atmosphere was quite different tonight for some reason. Normally, firefights and skirmishes between the Autobots and Decepticons would be quite common, especially at night. However, tonight was different as there was almost no sound of blastershots anywhere. There was total silence. The city was still inhabited by both Autobots and Decepticons, however. A single hostile move by any trooper from any of the belligerents could reignite the conflict in the city. This time of peace could be the break everyone needed.

Bumblebee, an Autobot scout, lay motionless on a stretcher. The poor mech seemed to be damaged, possibly beyond all repair. He was captured, interrogated, brutally wounded, and left for scrap by Megatron. The poor mech's voice box was removed by the Decepticon leader himself for refusing to give him information. Just hours after Megatron and his Vehicons fled the scene, Autobot troops found the scout and immediately evacuated him. Bumblebee wasn't asked to fight in this war, but he did. But now, he has just paid the price for his courage.

"Hang in there, soldier! We're gonna get you out of here!" One of the bots holding the stretcher said, the voice echoing through the scout's processors. It felt like everything was going in slow motion for Bumblebee. This feeling was unbearable and it caused the already wounded mech to pass out, the eyelids closing ever so slowly. Both bots carrying the stretcher noticed Bumblebee going unconscious and immediately tried to wake him up.

"Autobot, stay with us. Come on, respond! The war isn't over yet!" The other bot holding the stretcher instructed. He hoped that he would at least give the scout a reason to stay awake. This however failed and the two bots began to lose hope.

Bumblebee did not respond and just layed motionless. Thinking he was offline, the two bots set the stretcher down to examine him, taking advantage of the silence in the city. One bot had a scanner in hand and tried to find an energon pulse. The scanner turned blue, meaning there was an energon pulse. He's still alive. But for how long?

"Jazz, he's still alive." The bot using the scanner stated. Of course, the two bots were relieved. Now all they had to do was get Bumblebee to a field hospital in order to assess the damage and his overall condition. The bot known as Jazz had an injector in hand. He knelt down and injected some energon into Bumblebee with the hopes of temporarily stabilizing his condition. As the energon slowly made it's way into Bumblebee's system, he began to shiver, which is a side effect of getting injected.

"This should help out a bit. Cliffjumper, get ready to lift up the stretcher." Jazz ordered while dislodging the injector from the wounded bot. He then got on his end of the stretcher and prepared to lift it up, the bot known as Cliffjumper doing the same. "On the count of three. One, two, three." In saying this, the two safely and carefully lifted up the stretcher and proceeded to the field hospital.

As the bots got closer to the field hospital, their processors began to take in the utter silence in the city. What could've caused all this? Hours before, missiles flew overhead, blasters were being fired, and there were explosions almost everywhere. Now, it seemed as if Primus himself ordered the ceasefire. It almost seemed like there was no battle taking place within the city. Perhaps this is a sign that something big is about to happen and maybe the Decepticons were the one's that would make the first move.

The bots finally reached the field hospital which was about ten clicks from where they found Bumblebee. The hospital itself was inside the lobby of a communications center. It was quite busy as there were wounded bots all over the premises. Upon entering the building, the two bots stepped on some energon that was littering the floor. The energon obviously came from the wounded bots and the medics were too busy to clean up the floor. There were so many wounded soldiers that the medics viewed a clean floor as the least of their problems.

Jazz, being the one holding the stretcher from the front, looked for a spot to set down Bumblebee. He looked to his right and saw an empty space. "Cliffjumper, follow me. We'll set him down right over there." Jazz instructed, using a head gesture to point out where to lay the stretcher.

"Got it." Cliffjumper responded while following Jazz to the empty space. Setting the stretcher down, Jazz went to fetch a medic. Meanwhile, Cliffjumper watched the scout, feeling bad about his experience. Bumblebee was just a young mech and to receive trauma like this wound affect him possibly for the rest of his life. He was like a brother to Cliffjumper. The two have been friends even before the war began and for some reason, Cliff felt guilty. He felt as if it should've been him who was captured and not Bumblebee. While frowning, he sat down beside the stretcher, not giving a care about the energon on the floor. He looked at his damaged friend and only sighed. Soon, a medic approached the two and Cliffjumper immediately recognized the bot. "Ratchet, we found him under some rubble. He's hurt bad." He gave the medic some room while he did his work. Not wanting to see the examination, Cliffjumper walked off, probably looking for Jazz.

The medic, known as Ratchet, knew how close Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were and only felt symptomatic for the two. One was severely injured while the other was unscathed. He immediately examined Bumblebee, knowing that every second he wastes is a second Bumblebee is closer to going offline. He had a built-in scanner in his left arm and activated it. He scanned the scout and his scanner turned red meaning the scout's condition was critical.

"Busted legs, dents everywhere, open wounds, possibly lacking energon. Hard to believe this kid is still functioning." exclaimed the medic while reading off of his scanner. He scanned the scout again and noticed something odd. As if there was something missing in the scout. "Oh great Primus."

 _Meanwhile_

Outside of the field hospital, Jazz was walking around. It was a little noisy inside and the mech wanted to savor every minute of the silence outside. He grew suspicious of the utter silence from time to time, but thought of it as a gift from Primus. Perhaps this was the break everyone needed. He strolled through the ruins of Tyger Pax, glancing at the bullet holes and war torn buildings. Despair and anger began to course through his wires. In a fit of rage, he snapped and converted his right arm into a blaster and began shooting at the sky. He had no specific target in mind. He just wanted to let out some steam.

"MEGATRON! YOU SON OF A GLITCH! I HOPE STARSCREAM AND SOUNDWAVE ARE FRAGGING YOU TO DEATH!" howled Jazz while continuously firing his blaster at nothing but the open sky. He didn't care if the Decepticons could hear. He _wanted_ them to hear every single word that came out of his mouth. However, this outburst might've just ruined the peace and quiet that was only recently bestowed upon the city.

Cliffjumper walked out of the hospital to investigate who or what was making all the commotion. His audio receptors picked up a violent disturbance that sounded like blaster fire. He quietly made his way to where the noise originated from, knowing that it could potentially be a Decepticon trap. The mech made his way to an opening and was very surprised to see the bot responsible for the disturbance. He immediately ran to the bot and attempted to make contact.

"Jazz, stop! Hold your fire! Hold your fraggin' fire!" exclaimed Cliffjumper. Jazz didn't listen and continued to fire his weapon relentlessly. Cliffjumper was about to tackle his friend to the ground with the hopes of calming his nerves a bit. However, it was too late. Before Cliffjumper could do anything, blaster shots could be heard. On a balcony overlooking the field hospital, two Decepticon troopers suddenly emerged from their hiding spots and began shooting at the two Autobots. Jazz and Cliffjumper took cover behind a corner and began shooting back. Angry that Jazz ruined the silence and reignited the fighting, Cliffjumper punched him in the face. "You see what you started, bud?!"

"So what? I want these creeps to know I hate them!" Jazz replied, not feeling guilty one bit. He rubbed his face before popping his head out. He saw two Vehicons shooting at him from the balcony. Making short work of the them, he fired his blaster twice, each blaster bolt hitting it's supposed target. The Vehicons, not expecting the Autobots to be excellent shots, were hit by Jazz's blaster bolts. One Vehicon was shot in the leg. It lost balance and fell off the balcony, the fall killing it. The other Vehicon was hit in the head and the blaster bolt went right through the head gasket. "You see, Cliff? I can afford to run my mouth." Cliffjumper only rolled his optics in response, not caring what Jazz had to say.

More blaster shots can be heard from a distance. Following the blaster shots, aerial dogfights in the sky resumed. It was like a chain reaction. When one gun fires, another one follows, and another one, and so on. The peace and quiet was now over and the fighting in the city resumed. Explosions can be heard as well, possibly from Decepticon missiles and artillery strikes.

"You're a piece of scrap, Jazz! You realize what you've done?!" Cliffjumper sneered, converting his arms into blasters.

Suddenly, three Decepticon seekers appeared overhead and prepared to strafe the two Autobots. The seekers' purple markings made them stand out almost immediately. They began to fly at a fast pace and opened fire on the two Autobots.

Noticing the seekers, the two Autobots took cover under a nearby canopy. Cliffjumper began to shoot at the Decepticon seekers in response to their hostility, Jazz doing the same. The seekers suddenly halted their blaster fire and hovered over the two. Instead of using their blasters, they fired missiles at the canopy. The missiles impacted the canopy and it began to collapse.

"We need to get out of here before this falls on us!" Jazz ordered while running off to find some other cover that was adaquet. He looked around and noticed another canopy, but it was far more sturdy than the previous one. Jazz ran towards it and gestured for his friend to follow.

"Hey wait up!" replied Cliffjumper, who followed his friend. He managed to reach the second canopy and prepared to attack the seekers. He began to fire his blaster at the sky with the hopes of scaring off the seekers. He landed one successful shot and the seeker he hit began to fly away, possibly wounded from the hit it sustained. The other two followed suit, knowing that they could be next.

"We have got to move before those fighters come back!" ordered Jazz as he loaded a fresh energon cartridge into his blaster.

"Let's head back to the hospital! We gotta defend it!"

"Roger that!"

The two bots were only a few meters away from the hospital and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They knew that there was more coming and that the Decepticons would attack the hospital. The seekers were probably just scouts. If the Decepticons attack the hospital, it would be a massacre. Cliffjumper and Jazz could see the building the hospital was housed in and ran towards it.

"There it is! Let's set up shop!" Cliffjumper instructed while stopping in front of the main entrance. He took a few minutes to take in his environment. The sound surrounding him was unmistakable. The sound was war. His audio receptors were all to familiar with the sound. He looked up and saw the sky filling up with smoke. He only sighed and shook his head in sadness.


	2. Hound and Trailbreaker

_I would like to thank you all for reading my previous chapter. I know it was sloppy, but I'm willing to learn from my mistakes. I would appreciate some criticism of_ _any_ _sort. In this chapter, I decided to add in some action sequences and I also decided to add in some new characters that should've been in Transformers Prime. I hope you all enjoy this chapter_

Bumblebee began to slowly regain conscious. His eyelids began to open, revealing his bright blue optics. His vision was blurry at first, but gradually improved. The scout began to slowly take in his surroundings. One of the first things he noticed was a bright light flashing in front of his optics. The light was quite annoying and if he could still talk, he would give the bot waving the light a piece of his mind.

"That's it. Follow the light." Ratchet continued to wave his flashlight over the scouts optics, smiling as he did it. Ratchet was quite relieved to see the scout waking up. He wasn't sure whether or not the scout would make it. He knows that Bumblebee is a strong bot. He's been through many battles that many other Autobots never came back from.

The last thing that Bumblebee could remember was being carried on a stretcher by Jazz and Cliffjumper. But even in his current state, he still remembers everything that Megatron did to him. Being brutally beaten and having his voice box ripped out. He'll definitely remember this encounter possibly for the rest of his life.

"Now listen Bumblebee, you have a large wound in your thigh, but Cliffjumper and Jazz covered it before bringing you here." said Ratchet, frowning at the scout. He knows that the thigh injury could be fatal as there is a major pump in it. If ruptured, energon would begin spilling out. However, since Jazz and Cliffjumper covered the wound, Bumblebee wouldn't lose as much energon. "Now Bumblebee, I'm going to remove the wound cover. This'll hurt a bit."

Ratchet began to remove the bendable cover that covered the thigh. In doing this however, energon began gushing out of the bot. Bumblebee began to feel uncontrollable pain, but was completely silent since he lacked a voice box.

"Scrap! Scrap! I need more bots in here! I need some help!" exclaimed Ratchet. The blue substance continued to gush out of the bot's thigh, some splashing onto Ratchet's faceplates. He instinctively applied pressure onto the wound. Using both of his hands, he covered the wound in an attempt to keep the energon from gushing out.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Downtown, Tyger Pax_

Ultra Magnus hid behind a corner, his blue optics peering at the city street. Smoke and ash began to once again occupy his field of view. His processors began to slowly take in the murky scenery. The murky scenery of war. A sight he is all too familiar with. It had been quiet for a few cycles, then all of a sudden, the battle resumed. The sound of missiles echoing in the distance seemed to be getting closer every minute. Magnus knew that the Decepticons would take the city, but what if by some miracle, he and the Autobots prevailed against all odds? Ultra Magnus, along with three other Autobots, are defending an Autobot outpost inside the city. Downtown hasn't been hit by Decepticons yet. However, all that could change in a split second.

"Autobots! I can hear the sound of missiles coming closer!" exclaimed Ultra Magnus, who spoke with sincerity in his voice. His comrades all looked at him, each of them exchanging looks of nervousness, confusion, and excitement. They wanted to see some action, but at the same time, they were nervous beyond recognition. Ultra Magnus picked up his handheld blaster that he left on the floor. He then reaches into his utility belt and takes out a magazine full of ammunition and loads it into his blaster.

"Should we prepare for an attack sir?" Prowl, one of Magnus' bots asked. The young mech converted both of his hands into blasters and pointed them upward.

"That's affirmative, Prowl! I'll guard the left flank! You take the right!" said Ultra Magnus. The outpost he and his bots were defending was positioned on a T-shaped crossroad. There were three ways the Decepticons could attack the outpost. The outpost in general wasn't a prime target however. It only housed a satellite dish, assorted weapons, and ammunition. But since the sound of missiles got closer, the four Autobots knew that they would be attacked. "Hound, Trailbreaker! Front and center!" Hearing their commander, the two bots immediately walked over to him.

"Trailbreaker, reporting as ordered sir!" responded Trailbreaker, walking up to his commander.

"Hound, reporting as ordered sir!" responded Hound, standing next to Trailbreaker.

"I want you two to guard the main road!" ordered Ultra Magnus. His voice wasn't suddle and it sounded very dominant. This caused the two bots to look at each other with confused looks on their faces, as if they were given the wrong orders. "What are you waiting for? Go! Go!"

The two bots were frightened slightly by Magnus' tone of voice. Hound almost dropping his handheld blaster, Trailbreaker actually dropping his blaster. However, the two inevitably obeyed without question. With a salute, the two bots ran to the main road. The main road of the T-shaped crossroad was blocked off by steel boxes, used primarily as cover. They were big enough to be hide behind and were light enough to be moved easily. Hound and Trailbreaker ran to one of the steel boxes and they both sat down, their backs against the cover.

Hound reached into his utility belt and took out a cartridge of ammunition. He unloads his blaster, removing the previous cartridge, and loads the one he just took out. He then pulls the blaster's lever and lets go of it, the lever pushing forward and automatically pushing in a fresh round into the blaster's chamber. With a sigh, the bot stands up and takes a peak at the road he was guarding. He can clearly hear the sound of missiles in the distance. Ultra Magnus was correct. They were indeed getting closer to the crossroads. Hound's audio receptors were already used to the sound of missiles and explosions, but even he began to shiver at the mere thought. The thought of getting hit by a missile and going offline was his worst fear. After all, he was green.

"Storm's coming." commented Trailbreaker, who also stood up. He stood next to his comrade and converted his right arm into a shotgun. He, too, peaked at the road and pointed his gun forward. He was very different from Hound. Trailbreaker wasn't afraid of going offline. He was that crazy! Some bots admired him for his courage while others were downright scared of him. His many dents and scars made him stand out from the other Autobots. Well except for Ironhide anyway. "Ready for a fight, Hound?"

"Not really. I haven't seen combat yet." The young mech took one last peak at the road and then sat back down, laying his back against the steel box.

"Frag! You serious? I thought you were a veteran already!"

"Yeah."

"Scrap. When did you graduate boot camp?"

"About a year ago."

"Frag! All right, just stay cool and stick with me."

Suddenly, a Decepticon missile came crashing down right in front of the two bots. It exploded upon impact and caused a massive explosion. Immediately after, Decepticon seekers came flying out of nowhere. They then come flying down and transformed into their robot modes. Hound and Trailbreaker immediately stood up and pointed their blasters forward, shooting at the hostile bots.

"How many uglies are we dealing with?!" yelled Hound while ducking his head. Another missile explodes right in front of the bot, causing him to shield his face with his left hand.

"Uh maybe ten. Why do you ask?" said Trailbreaker while jumping over the steel box he was hiding behind. Recklessly, he starts to charge into the fry, not caring about the number of seekers he was fighting. He runs up to one of the ten and punches the con in the chest. Then, he converts his left hand into a blaster and shoots the seeker in the face, killing it instantly. "Who's next?" The bot then tackles another seeker to the ground, viciously punching the con in the face.

Meanwhile, Hound was still shooting from behind the steel boxes. His blue optics began to widen at the sight of the very first Decepticons he has ever encountered. He instinctively continued to shoot the seekers with his handheld blaster. The blaster was an energon rifle that was strong enough to fire blaster bolts that could penetrate walls and some armor. And it can certainly penetrate the armor of an average Vehicon, let alone a seeker's armor. "Eat this, ugly!" Hound pulls the trigger of his blaster, the weapon releasing a blaster bolt. It almost instantly hit it's target. The blaster bolt impacted a seeker's neck, causing the seeker to begin leaking out energon.

Trailbreaker was literally wrestling with the seeker he had just tackled. The seeker wrapped his arms around Trailbreaker's neck in an attempt to snap it. However, the Autobot broke free from the seeker's headlock. The two both got up, but before the seeker could do anything else, Trailbreaker smashes his arm into the seeker's chest, ripping out the con's spark in the process. Then, he takes the spark and tosses it at another seeker close to him. He then sees a seeker catching the spark and an idea had just hatched in his processor. "Hey buddy! You forgot this!" The bot then takes out a grenade and pulls the pin. "Here!" He tosses the grenade and it lands by the seeker's feet.

"Oh scrap..." The seeker was cut off by the explosion created by the grenade. The remaining six seekers were caught in the explosion as well and they all blew up. Their body parts went flying up in the air, then slowly coming back to the ground. It was almost as if it were raining bodyparts.

"That's right! You hear that Megatron! Don't mess with us!" yelled Trailbreaker while smiling. He turns around and glares at Hound, who looked at him with a surprised look. Trailbreaker then walks back to the boxes and jumps over them, sitting down right after.

Hound also sat down beside his comrade. He was surprised he survived his first encounter with the Decepticons. But he knows that this is just the tip of the iceberg. He reaches into his utility belt and takes out a steel canteen filled with an energon beverage. He removes the lid and takes a sip. He then offers the canteen to Trailbreaker, knowing that it was the thing bots do during combat.

"Thanks." Trailbreaker accepts the canteen and grabs it. He then brings the canteen close to his mouth and begins to drink from it, taking large sips of the energon beverage. "Latte energon. My favorite! Last time I drank this was the day I left for boot camp!" He hands the canteen back to Hound and then rubs his face with his right hand.

Meanwhile on the left flank, Ultra Magnus was kneeling on his right knee, pointing his handheld blaster forward. He anxiously awaited the Decepticon attack that would surely arrive. The road Ultra Magnus was guarding was almost completely empty. The only things that were visible on the compact road was some rubble from the buildings around the road and shrapnel from artillery shells. Just like the main road, the road on the left flank was blocked off by steel boxes. Ultra Magnus used these boxes as a form of cover, but also as a makeshift shelter. He placed supplies against the boxes such as spare ammunition, extra energon, and a medical kit, knowing that he would need them when the Decepticons launch an inevitable attack.

Suddenly, Ultra Magnus hears a snap that clearly originated from his horizon. He pulls the lever of his rather large blaster. He lets go of the lever and it pushs back into the blaster, loading in a fresh bullet. Magnus begins to scan his horizon while pointing his blaster forward, ready to shoot anything that comes into view.


	3. Another One

_Thanks for reading! This chapter may seem a bit rushed. But I'm trying something new. Feel free to give me any feedback. Other than that, enjoy!_

Magnus could hear more of the snapping, the sound being consistent, almost as if someone or thing was walking toward him. The sound of war echoed in the distance as the snapping got even closer. Magnus instinctively looked through his blaster's iron sights, intending to make sort work of whatever would come into his line of sight. He gently placed a finger on the trigger, his blue optics zeroing in on his iron sights. He was only a few yards from where Hound and Trailbreaker were, and could hear blaster fire coming from their direction. So naturally, he would deduce that whatever was making the snapping noise was a Decepticon. But as an officer, Ultra Magnus knew first hand that not only Decepticons are capable of making snapping noises. He was guarding the left flank of the T-shape crossroad, and there was another roadway a few meters to his twelve o'clock that went into the roadway he was guarding.

"Identify yourself! Are you Autobot or Decepticon?!" asked Ultra Magnus, the tone of his voice clearly indicating that he meant business. He waited for whatever made the snapping noise to either emerge from the roadway corner so he can shoot it to pieces, or identify which faction the perpetrator was on.

"Autobot! Autobot! I'm an Autobot!" replied the bot who was making the snapping noise.

"Autobot? Identify yourself!"

"Private First Class Warpath! Autobot Third Infantry!"

"Slowly make your way forward! Blasters in the air!"

The bot obeyed, slowly and carefully making his way forward, raising his one blaster rifle in the air. He walked forward, emerging from the corner and immediately saw Ultra Magnus pointing his large blaster at him. He was fearful at first, but immediately recognized the bot. It was Ultra Magnus. A famous Autobot. The bot known as Warpath walked over to Magnus, still holding his blaster in the air. As Warpath got close to the steel box cover Magnus was hiding behind, he was quickly yanked behind the box pile.

"What the frag are you doing here, soldier?" asked Magnus, who quickly readjusted his aim after pulling Warpath into the makeshift fortification.

"I was clearing an apartment complex with my squad, but I lost my way." replied Warpath, who got up after being pulled behind the cover. He knelt on his right knee and pointed his blaster rifle forward, pulling the lever of the weapon back, then pushing it forward.

"Well, I guess you'll be here for now. There's an inevitable Deception attack we've prepared for."

"Glad I could be of service, sir."

"I have three other troopers guarding our six and nine o'clock. Our nine is under attack."

"So that's where the blaster shots were coming from."

"Just be ready for anything. We'll find your squad once we get relieved. Whenever that'll be."

Suddenly, a squadron of Decepticon seekers flew overhead, their purple markings being completely visible, even from the ground. They began to perform an attack menouver and fired their vehicle-mode blasters. The blaster bolts that exited the muzzles began to make their way to the ground, impacting the road, sidewalk, even the boxes Magnus and Warpath were hiding behind. Warpath flinched, hearing the shooting. Magnus on the other hand began to return fire, pointing his blaster at the seekers and firing.

"Warpath! Fire your weapon!" commanded Ultra Magnus, who fired four accurate shots at the sky. One blaster bolt hit a seeker in the wing, barely damaging it. The other three hit the seeker behind it and it began to spiral out of control.

Prowl was hiding behind his cover by the right flank. His position wasn't under attack yet, making the mech extremely bored and having itchy trigger fingers. "When will those fraggin' purple scrap eating frags finally attack my..." The seeker Magnus shot down began flying toward Prowl, landing three feet behind the unsuspecting bot. The seeker exploded upon impact, causing Prowl to jump slightly. "Ah! Scrap! That. Was. Close."

Warpath got up and began to fire his blaster rifle at the Decepticons attempting to do harm toward him. He gently squeezed the trigger once and a blaster bolt exited the muzzle. The bolt hit it's target, clipping the wing off a seeker, causing it to speed to the ground. He then got back down, ducking. "One down, sir!" Warpath got up once again and began to fire once more at the seekers, the blaster's recoil not affecting Warpath one bit.

Ultra Magnus ducked, attempting to avoid getting hit by an enemy blaster bolt. As he ducked, the remaining seekers began to fly away, attempting to regain the momentum they lost. They would be back, more relentless than the first time. Magnus looked up at the sky and saw this. He raised an eyebrow, before aiming at a retreating seeker and firing his blaster excessively, however failing to down the Decepticon. He growled in anger, but ducked once again. "They'll be back."

"You think so, sir?"

"Just keep your head down, Warpath. We already have enough headless heroes."

 _Meanwhile_

"On your left!" yelled Jazz, who converted his arms into blasters and began to shoot.

"Die, Autobots!" yelled a random Vehicon trooper, who began to shoot at both Jazz and Cliffjumper.

"All hail Megatron!" another Vehicon trooper chanted, who also began to fire at the two Autobots.

"I'm not liking this!" commented Cliffjumper. He instinctively ran toward a pile of empty crates and hid behind it. He took a slight peek at the Vehicons attacking his position, but his peeking session was cut short when a random blaster bolt hit the edge of the crate, narrowly missing Cliffjumper's face. This caused the mech to flinch slightly. "Oh yeah?! Two can play that game! Two can fraggin' play!" Cliffjumper reached into his utility belt, took out a grenade, and pulled the pin. He quickly lobbed the explosive at the unsuspecting Decepticons who were, at the moment, focusing on Jazz. The grenade landed in front of a Vehicon, and two seconds later, it blew up, killing it and three other Vehicons.

Jazz saw and heard the explosion, but quickly focused his attention toward the other Vehicons who were attacking. There were ten remaining. He began to relentlessly release reasonable suppressing fire, which caused the Vehicons to scatter. However, Jazz did manage to hit two of them and the shots he fired instantly killed them. He spat on the floor, before unleashing even more suppressing fire. His head, and most of his upper body, was completely visible, but because Vehicons have horrible aim, Jazz wasn't even dented.

"You Decepticons shoot like old bots fragging each other! Ha!" exclaimed Jazz, who shot and killed two more Vehicon troopers. However, his cocky attitude may have drawn too much overconfidence. He stood up from his position and began to hip fire. He was still putting up reasonable firing, but now, his luck ran out. As his blaster ran out of ammunition, and he tried to reload it, a Vehicon trooper emerged and fired a blaster bolt at Jazz. The bolt exited the Decepticon's blaster's muzzle and landed on Jazz's neck. This sudden hit caused the bot to fall to the ground, with energon quickly beginning to exit his neck. He groaned in pain. Pain that would ultimately get worse. Ironically, he was wounded in front of a field hospital.

"What was that about us shooting like old bots fragging?" asked the Vehicon who fired the accurate shot. He then looked over at the now critically wounded Jazz. The Deception wanted to insure that Jazz wouldn't get up and thus, took out a frag grenade, pulled the pin, and throwed it at the bot. The grenade landed a few feet from Jazz's face.

From the inside of the medical hospital, a loud explosion was heard, causing many Autobots inside to either flinch or cower. Fear began to occupy many of the inhabitants' processors. The fear of being overrun by Decepticons. The explosion only enhanced the fear and ignited insecurity.

"You two!" exclaimed a medic, who pointed at the two bots guarding the main door. He converted his left arm into a blaster and quickly walked toward the entrance. "Let's go check out that disturbance."

"Are you sure about this, First Aid?" asked one of the bots.

"Yeah. I mean, they probably have the entire position surrounded and they're just trying to bait us out." commented the other bot.

"Better safe than sorry, troopers." With that, First Aid opens the door, exiting the hospital, followed by the two Autobot guards. As they walked out of the hospital, what they saw shocked them. They saw Cliffjumper fending off some Vehicons. And they also saw some seekers that had just arrived, flying overhead. First Aid was about to assist Cliffjumper when he noticed fresh energon on the ground. He motioned for the two bots he brought with him to engage the remaining Decepticons while he looked for the source of the fresh energon. The two bots nodded and ran up to help Cliffjumper. They had their weapons drawn and began aiming at the Vehicons. They began to shoot at the Decepticons without mercy.

First Aid, on the other hand, quickly stumbled upon the source of the energon. He thought he saw everything already, as he serves as an Autobot medic after all. But nothing he ever witnessed in his entire medical career could have prepared him for what he has just spotted. He saw an Autobot corps. The corps had a busted face, with an optic missing and dents all around. The neck appears to have energon leaking from it. First Aid's optics widened when he realized who's corps this was. It was Jazz's. Before he could do anything, the Vehicons who did this to Jazz began to fire at the medic. First Aid immediately dove to the ground and crawled to a pile of steel crates. He soon got up and looked at his targets. He looked over at Jazz's seemingly lifeless corps and soon, vengeance took over. Unusual for a medic, he charged the Vehicons, who looked curiously at him. They were baffled by the medical insignia.

"That's odd. It appears that a medic is attacking us..." the Vehicon was cut off by First Aid who fired his shotgun at the con, causing him to fall to the ground. He wasn't dead yet, however.

"You're all going to die!" First Aid angrily exclaimed. He shot the Vehicon again, this time killing it. He turned his attention to the other Vehicons who already began to charge him. He used this to his advantage. One ran up to him and tried to punch him, but First Aid grabbed the Decepticon's arm and held it. He then took out his surgical saw and then chopped the Vehicon's arm off. The remaining two saw this, but instinctively ran up to First Aid. Big mistake. Never charge a pissed off medic with a surgical saw. First Aid pointed his shotgun at the two charging him and began to open fire. Meanwhile, with the Vehicon he already wounded, he stabbed the expendable bot, with the saw, in the face, before he dislodged it and throwing it at one of the cons charging him. The saw landed on a Vehicon's thigh area, causing the con to drop to the ground.

"What the frag is wrong with you?!" asked the remaining Decepticon. He stopped charging and converted his two arms into blasters, but before he could do anything, First Aid ran up to the unsuspecting con and tackled him. Before the Vehicon could do anything, his face was being bashed in by the medic.

"This is for Jazz!" First Aid smashed the Vehicon's face. "For Iacon!" He smashes the cons face again, more powerful than the last. "For Cybertron! Ah!" First Aid drove his fist into the con's neck and pulled out any wires inside. Cliffjumper and the two bots, on the other hand, were mopping up what was left of the Vehicon attackers. Cliffjumper shot one in the chest, with the blaster bolt piercing through the con's chest. The other two bots both shot and killed another Vehicon, which caused any remaining Vehicon troopers to flee.

Cliffjumper scanned his horizon, but then sighed in relief. He put his blasters down and converted them back into hands. He rubbed his face before looking at the two bots who assisted him. "Thank Primus you two got here." Thanked Cliffjumper who walked over to the two, patting them both on the back. He then noticed that something was missing. But what could it be. He began to think before realizing it almost instantly. What was missing was Jazz's post battle rant. He turned his head and looked for his comrade. Last he saw was Jazz running to a pile of crates. He suddenly sprinted to Jazz's previous position, only to feel extreme sadness as he saw Jazz. Or what's left of him.


	4. The Sun

_Again, I would like to thank you all for reading my previous chapter! Without further delay, I present to you, chapter four! Also, when I say troopers, I mean generic drones, like Vehicons. But for the Autobots_.

The twin moons slowly began to subside as the sun slowly began to creep onto the horizon. The sun's rays began to light up most of the city. Even in times of war, the sun is the one thing that is always doing it's job. And that is to provide light. Light that would in this case, light up the Autobots' darkest hour. Or one of their darkest hours anyway. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Even most of the ash and smoke began to clear up. But that didn't indicate the battle was over. Not by a long shot. But the sunlight brought hope.

"Autobot fighter squadron, this is Air Raid. You're all cleared to break holding pattern and engage the Decepticons!" exclaimed Air Raid, via his radio communication system. In saying this, he immediately decreased his altitude, flying down slightly. He began to scan for any targets. He and his aerialbots began to fly over the city, peeking at the surface. Their job was simple. Destroy the Decepticons. Pretty self-explanatory right? It wouldn't be long before Air Raid picked up something on his scanners. A sudden grunt could be heard over the radio.

"What's wrong, Air Raid?" asked one of the aerialbots, who flew next to Air Raid.

"Decepticon targets directly below us. Engage!" The target Air Raid picked up on his scanners was a Vehicon convoy. Air Raid wasted no time and prepared to strafe the convoy. He quickly began to dive toward the convoy. He readied his vehicle-mode ion cannons and then, opened fire. As if it were a domino effect, the rest of the aerialbots followed, also strafing the convoy. On the ground, chaos began to emerge among the Decepticon ranks.

"What the scrap was..." A Vehicon trooper was cut off as hundreds of blaster bolts began pouring onto him and his comrades. He was hit almost everywhere on his body and immediately went offline. All around him, his comrades were being cut to pieces. One Vehicon attempted to run away, but his retreat was cut off by a few blaster bolts cutting his leg off, before more began raining over him. The convoy had approximately three trucks full of weapons, one truck full of hot oil, and twenty Vehicon troopers serving as guards. In less than a minute, half of the convoy was already destroyed or damaged.

Before the aerialbots could ram onto the ground, they quickly diverted from diving and quickly flew upward. Their speed was one that couldn't be matched. Just as Air Raid and his bots flew away into the distance, they came back just seconds later, unleashing even more blaster bolts onto the Decepticon convoy. This time, they dealt massive damage.

"Eat this, uglies!" yelled Air Raid. As he said this, one of his vehicle-mode launchers ejected a missile. The missile itself, flew straight toward the convoy. As it impacted the ground, it exploded. The missile exploded right next to the truck that carried the hot oil, and the collision between the two caused an even larger explosion. Air Raid immediately diverted his course after seeing the large explosion. "Too hot for ya, cons!" The Decepticon convoy was reduced to a burning waste.

The rest of the aerialbots followed Air Raid, halting from another strafing run and diverting their course. "That was fun," "Eat that you piece of frag scraps," "Tell Starscream we said frag off!" Many aerialbots exclaimed. They all flew back into an aerial holding pattern and awaited further orders from Air Raid.

Air Raid noticed this, but quickly dismissed any happy emotions that the group just recently began to feel. "What are you bots still doing?! Get to strafing more Decepticreeps!" ordered Air Raid, who sped off, wanting for his fellow aerialbots to follow his initiative.

 _Meanwhile_

Jazz remained motionless on the Cybertronian pavement. The damage he took from the Decepticon grenade appeared more severe than any of the bots surrounding him could realize. Jazz had a busted face, with his head gasket almost completely destroyed, his right arm was almost completely blown off, his right chest armor was severely dented, and his neck was still badly damaged by getting hit by a Vehicon blaster bolt.

"Get him outta here. Now." ordered First Aid. He gestured for his two Autobot troopers to carry Jazz's corps away. If they were gonna save him, or at least try to, they would need to give him medical treatment immediately.

Cliffjumper could only look down at his comrade in complete sadness. He already saw one of his friends in a critical state. Now this? Even though he suffered so many losses, he never broke. Not once.

"I'm surprised you aren't wanting to bust up some fenders, Cliff." commented First Aid, who looked over at the red mech, before helping his two troopers carry the seemingly lifeless Jazz into the medical hospital.

"Pushing yourself off from feeling won't help anyone." replied Cliffjumper, although in a calm tone.

"Good to know..." With that, the two troopers picked up Jazz and some of his remains and carried him into the medical hospital.

As the two troopers entered the hospital, all they saw was pain, agony, and fear. Wounded Autobots were groaning in pain, some wishing for the sweet mercy of death to relieve them of their agony. However, this didn't stop the two troopers from carrying Jazz toward an empty medical bed. First Aid and Cliffjumper, who were walking right behind the two, quickly aided in helping the troopers. The troopers set Jazz down on an empty medical bed, however there was energon already staining the metal. The previous occupant was moved to another facility most likely.

First Aid wiped his faceplates before he examined Jazz. He instinctively took out his medical scanner and began to scan the bot. A red wave began to exit the scanner as First Aid waved it around Jazz's body. It made a slight beeping noise, which indicated that the bot wasn't dead. Yet anyway. "Someone get me Ratchet!" As he said this however, an explosion could be heard from outside. Shortly after, there was a lot of screaming and movement all throughout the hospital. "Everyone okay?!"

"We're good," replied a trooper, who was applying pressure on another trooper's wound. "Ratchet is helping Bumblebee right now! As far as we can tell, Bumblebee is the only priority in this hospital!"

"Well we got another priority! Jazz is fragged up!"

"Well what the scrap do you want us to do?! It's not like we can evacuate our critically wounded out of the city! Our air cover can't blast cons for scrap!"

First Aid deactivated his medical scanner and instinctively grabbed an energon injection machine. He grabbed the hose that injects the energon and hooked it up to Jazz's chest, or what's left of it. The mech then began to patch up all of Jazz's wounds that would otherwise leak out energon, including the wound in the neck.

Cliffjumper could see the frustration in First Aid's optics. He was one of three experienced medics in the field hospital. The rest were rookies. Cliff was worried about First Aid. The stress of war can do a lot to an Autobot. "Need a hand?" asked the red mech.

"Send Optimus Prime a message saying we're in need of reinforcements!" ordered the mech, who was busy patching up Jazz.

"First Aid, you and I both know that reinforcements can't make it here. They're busy fighting elsewhere or defending our outposts outside of Iacon."

"Just go! For Jazz and Bumblebee's sake..."

Cliffjumper nodded. He began to walk away from First Aid and Jazz. He converted his right arm into a blaster, before looking back at his wounded comrade. His blue optics looked at Jazz and all of his wounds. He was all too familiar with the sight of war. Cliffjumper turned away and ran outside. "Let's hope this thing can still transmit." He tuned into the Autobot's main communication channel and spoke into his comm link. "Optimus Prime! Do you read me! This is Cliffjumper! We need immediate support at the main field hospital!"

No response.

"Can anyone read me?" Cliffjumper spoke into his comm link again. Since he spoke into the main communication channel, anyone who was tapped into it most likely received the message.

 _Elsewhere_

Hound fired four more shots downrange, killing off a Vehicon who recklessly charged him and Trailbreaker. "You Decepticon punks are pathetic!"

"That'll show'em!" commented Trailbreaker. A Vehicon trooper, who was already wounded, attempted to crawl away. However, Trailbreaker aimed his shotgun at the unsuspecting Decepticon and opened fire. The blaster bolts exited the muzzle of his blaster and made their way to the Decepticon. The bolts impacted the Vehicon's back, causing it to jolt up, slightly shocked. But then the Decepticon finally gave up and went offline.

Ultra Magnus and Warpath were guarding their end of the defensive position. Warpath was crouching down, aiming his blaster rifle downrange. Then suddenly, Ultra Magnus heard something go through his comm link. A distress call. "Ah scrap..."

"What's wrong sir?" asked Warpath, who heard Magnus, but didn't look at him as he was looking through his blaster's iron sights.

"Distress call. Someone's asking for support from the main medical hospital." replied the blue mech.

"Should we go over there?"

"Don't be a fool, Warpath. That's what the Decepticons want. They want to draw more attention to the field hospital so they can easily take small targets like this one."

"Sir, with all due respect. But what if that field hospital gets overrun by the fraggin savages? And we were the only ones that could've prevented it?"

"All right. Uh." Magnus looked around. Prowl, who was within Magnus' line of sight, was looking at Magnus. He immediately motioned for Prowl to walk over to him. "Take Prowl."

"Who's gonna guard the right flank then?"

"That flank has no strategic importance to the Decepticons. It leads to an energon cafe. That's why I had Prowl guard it."

"Hey!" exclaimed Prowl, who heard the little joke Ultra Magnus just made up. "Just because I'm a rookie doesn't mean I can't bust Decepticon punks! Why do you need me, anyway?"

"I want you and Warpath to make your way to the main field hospital." ordered Ultra Magnus, who took a slight peek toward the left flank before turning back to Prowl. Prowl looked at him, cluelessly. "What the frag are you waiting for?! Go! Go! Go! Both of you!"

"Aye, sir" Both mechs replied before getting up and walking off.

Warpath and Prowl ran down the left flank, while Ultra Magnus covered them. Warpath walked down the street, pointing his blaster rifle forward, occasionally aiming upward at any windows he would come across. Prowl was right behind him, aiming his blaster rifle to his nine o'clock. He remained vigilant, wanting to make sure that he and his partner won't get ambushed by anything. Soon, they reached an intersection and turned right, out of Magnus' line of sight.

The intersection they turned to was the same intersection Warpath was walking through before he met up with Ultra Magnus. Warpath walked forward, his green optics peering over his horizon. "Here I am again." He commented as he carefully made his way forward.

"That field hospital should be half a click forward." said Prowl, who followed Warpath, while walking backwards, aiming his blaster rifle up at any windows. He wanted to make sure that as he and Warpath moved forward, nothing strange would be happening behind them.

"Why the frag did Magnus ask you to guard an energon cafe?"

"He thinks that I can't handle guarding my own flank. I mean, I just graduated from the Autobot Academy."

"Ah, rookie..."

"Hey, I can handle myself just fine."

"We'll see. And oh frag."

"What's wrong?" Prowl went on high alert, readying his blaster

"When I met up with Magnus, I told him I was separated from my squad."

"So? I'll help you find your squad when we're done."

"Ironhide's gonna kill me for this..."

The two bots continued to walk down the city road that would ultimately lead them to the main field hospital. As they walked forward, the sun's rays finally made it through the ash and smoke, lighting up the road. Following shortly after, loud engines could be heard from the skies. Warpath and Prowl both glanced up and noticed what was making the noise. Autobot air support.


End file.
